Problem: Circles of radius 2 and 3 are externally tangent and are circumscribed by a third circle, as shown in the figure. Find the area of the shaded region. Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.

[asy]
fill(Circle((-1,0),5),gray(0.7));
fill(Circle((-3,0),3),white);
fill(circle((2,0),2),white);
dot((-3,0));
dot((2,0));
draw(Circle((-1,0),5));
draw((-3,0)--(0,0));
draw((2,0)--(4,0));
label("3",(-1.5,0),N);
label("2",(3,0),N);
draw(Circle((-3,0),3));
draw(Circle((2,0),2));
[/asy]
Solution: The diameter of the large circle is $6+4=10$, so its radius is 5. Hence, the area of the shaded region is $$
\pi(5^2)-\pi(3^2)-\pi(2^2)=\pi(25-9-4)=\boxed{12\pi}.
$$